


Precious Pups

by LumpyDumpling (WhatsSupWitChu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoptive Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Pregnancy Trouble, Pup Jack, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsSupWitChu/pseuds/LumpyDumpling
Summary: Castiel discovers an abandoned pup and wants to take care of him, but Dean is not so convinced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a much shorter version of this for a Tumblr challenge, but I had a lot more ideas so I thought I'd turn it into a longer fic! Please do let me know what you think ^_^

Castiel and Dean were searching for firewood in the forest when Castiel picked up on an unusual scent. It was sweet and fresh like newly bloomed flowers, but it was the middle of fall so all the forest flora had long become droopy and stale. 

The curious omega followed the scent towards the stream that steadily flowed through the forest. Just before he reached the clearing Castiel could hear faint whimpers and straggled cries. When he emerged on the other side he came to a sudden halt, shocked by what he had stumbled upon. 

Perched on the bank of the stream was a small wicker basket. As Castiel stepped cautiously closer the cries grew louder. When he finally peered into the basket his suspicions were confirmed, and his heart sunk from sadness.

A tiny pup who could not have been more than a few months old looked up at Castiel with frightened and tearful blue eyes. His cheeks were wet and he was shivering as he only had one shabby blanket to protect him from the cold. 

Castiel knelt down beside the basket and found a piece of paper tucked inside. It simply read: My name is Jack. There was no explanation as to why the little pup had been abandoned there. 

"Oh, you poor thing” Castiel said sadly as he picked the baby up and cradled him against his shoulder. “Shhh, it’s alright sweetling” he soothed in a gentle tone as he rubbed the pup’s back. 

“Cas? Cas!” Dean yelled as he came barrelling out from the trees with his shotgun raised.

"Dean, I’m fine” Castiel assured him as he stood up and walked towards his mate. “Please, put that down." 

"Sorry” Dean mumbled; sometimes his protective alpha instincts got the better of him. “I couldn’t see you and then I smelt you with something else.”

“Actually that would be a little someone” Castiel said with a small smile. 

Dean looked alarmed when the bundle in Castiel's arms started squirming. 

“Where did you find it?" 

"Him. His name is Jack" Castiel replied. “He was just abandoned by the stream. There was a note with his name on but no explanation as to why he had been left there." 

Dean frowned sceptically as he studied the pup. “Could be some kind of trap. A distraction while his pack robs our house." 

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t think so. Please, Dean, he’s shivering with cold and he must be starving. We have to help him.”

Dean was still unsure but as he looked into his precious omega’s wide and pleading eyes he knew that there was no way that he could say no.

“Alright, let’s take him home until we can figure out what to do with him.”

———————

They took Jack to their cottage by the lake. Castiel and Dean enjoyed the solitude and had never really wanted to be part of a pack life. A lot of pack alphas treated their mates poorly, but Dean and Castiel had a true love and respect for each other that gave them equal footing in their bond. 

"See, still in one piece" Castiel lightly teased as Dean unlocked the door. He was met by an unfathomable mumble in repose. 

“Why don't you get the fire started while I build Jack a nest?" Castiel suggested as he carefully placed Jack on the sofa. 

Dean did not argue, although, he was not particularly happy about it either. He enjoyed his quiet life with Castiel and was not sure how he felt about this strange pup nuzzling his way in when they had no idea what line of alpha he came from; obviously not the noblest one if he had just been abandoned.

Castiel was oblivious to his mate’s worries. He gathered some blankets that he had knitted himself and some pillows and set about making Jack a safe and comfortable nest by the fireplace.

Once it was prepared he removed the pup from the tatty basket and carefully wrapped him up in the fresh new blankets. Jack gurgled happily as he felt the warmth against his skin. Castiel smiled at him.

"Is that better, sweetling?” he cooed. He placed a delicate kiss on Jack’s forehead. “I’ll bathe him and get him some milk. You’ll have to go and buy him a few things” Castiel told Dean. “Like diapers and clothes. Although I don’t think we have much cash.”

“There’s enough to get him through ‘til tomorrow” Dean said; he kept his distance, standing near the doorway. "Until we decide what to do with him." 

"Dean, we can’t take him to an orphanage” Castiel pleaded; he knew that was what Dean was implying. “Those places are awful. All they see are pups abandoned by their pack before they can even crawl; already disregarded as unworthy.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. He loved that his omega was so sweet and kind and that he always stood up for what he believed in. However, Dean was sometimes concerned that Castiel was just being naive and that people would take advantage of him.

“So, what, we just have a baby now?” Dean asked more aggressively than he meant to.

“Dean, this may be a blessing” Castiel reasoned.

“Why, because you’ve given up on the idea of having pups of our own!?" 

"Dean!” Castiel exclaimed; he sounded hurt. 

It was an incredibly touchy subject. They had been trying to get pregnant for about six mounts now, but despite how many books they read and doctors they visited it came to no avail. 

Dean would never forget the night he came home to find Castiel weeping on their bathroom floor because the seventh pregnancy test that he had tried came back negative; it was one of the most heart-breaking thinks either of them had faced. Every time Dean would sooth Castiel and tell him everything would be okay, it just takes time, but with every negative test Dean began to believe his own words less and less.

Dean took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I don’t ever want to sound like those controlling bastard alphas, but I also can’t deny what I am no matter how much I want to. Having a pup around who doesn’t share our scent and bond makes me feel uneasy.   
This morning we went to get firewood and now you’re talking about us keeping a pup we know nothing about." 

Castiel walked over to his alpha and wrapped his arms around his waist. "And as an omega it is my instinct to nurture and care for those in need. I understand you fears, and perhaps I am asking too much, but please, can we give Jack a chance? He has no one else." 

Dean looked over at the now slumbering pup who seemed content in his new surroundings. 

"Alright” the alpha conceded. "We'll give it a few days and then evaluate everything." 

"Thank you” Castiel smiled and kissed the alpha’s cheek.

——————

That first night was stressful to say the least. 

After Castiel had bathed and fed Jack it was getting late. He moved the nest into his and Dean's bedroom in case the pup needed anything during the night. However, Jack would settle for barely an hour before he started bawling. Castiel tried everything - feeding him, changing him, holding him - but Jack just cried and cried.

By the early hours of the morning Dean had had enough. 

"I'm going to sleep on the couch" he huffed as he pulled himself out of bed. 

"Dean" Castiel said almost pleadingly, but Dean just waved his hand dismissively as he left the room with a pillow tucked under his arm. 

The alpha flopped down on the sofa and pulled the pillow over his head. He was not sure how long it was before Jack finally stopped crying again but Dean felt like he had gone deaf. 

The door groaned as Castiel entered the room and Dean braced himself for the berating he knew was coming his way. 

"Dean, I would have appreciated a little help" Castiel snapped as he pulled the pillow off the alpha's stubborn head. 

"I'm sorry, Cas, but I've got a lot to work on tomorrow-" 

"Don't give me that crap!" Castiel seethed. "You're so upset about the fact that Jack is around, but this is exactly what it will be like when we have pups of our own. Only, I don't expect you to run out on me when things get tough!" 

"Of course it would be different then" Dean argued as he sat up to face Cas. "I want to be involved in every aspect of raising our pups, dirty diapers and all, but Jack isn't our pup-" 

"You and Sam are not Bobby's but he raised just as much as, if not more than your father did" Castiel retaliated. "Family doesn't always end in blood, that's what Bobby always says, isn't it?" 

"Cas, we've had the kid a matter of hours" Dean stated. "Bonds like that take a long time to form." 

"I know" Castiel replied, much calmer now. "But, Dean, you said that you would give Jack a fair chance, and this isn't a very good start. Remember how you felt when your dad would just leave for days on end? Well, Jack's father has left him and is likely to never come back." 

Dean wanted to fight back but found that he could not. His father would often go on patrol with the other alphas in their pack to make sure their land was protected from rivals, and Dean could barely sleep at night worrying that he would not return. He would not wish that feeling upon anyone. 

When Jack started crying again Castiel retreated to the bedroom. 

"Come back to bed if you want to" he said quietly before he left. 

Dean sighed heavily and lay down again. His alpha pride would not allow him to return to the bedroom but he was now too wound up to sleep. 

More time passed as Dean tossed and turned, and he must have been on the planes of nodding off when he realised that Jack had gone quiet again and there was now a low humming sound coming from the bedroom. 

Dean got up and slowly tiptoed up the stairs. Castiel had left the door slightly ajar, so Dean peeked inside.

Castiel was sat in their rocking chair, swaying ever so gently as he hummed a lulling tune. Dean could see that Jack's eyes were closed, and he was emitting the softest snores. Castiel was looking at the pup so adoringly. The scene warmed Dean's heart, he could not deny that, but there was still a niggling feeling telling the alpha that it should be his pup in Castiel's arms. 

Dean did not want to disturb them so he headed back downstairs, a mixture of emotions churning inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

They did not get up until almost noon. Dean heard Castiel come down the stairs and head into the kitchen, so he followed somewhat sheepishly.

"Did Jack finally settle?" He asked.

"Yes, he just needed a little comfort" Castiel said. "The poor pup must sense that his parents aren't around."

"Yeah, I know how much that sucks" Dean murmured. "You were right, Cas."

"I usually am" Castiel said with a lopsided smile.

"Don't I know it" Dean scoffed.

"I'm going to make Jack up a bottle for his breakfast" Castiel said. "You are going to  
make me pancakes because you're sorry."

"Excuse me, but who is the Alpha in this relationship?" Dean jibed.

"I think we both know that answer to that" Castiel said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean sunk down in his chair a little.

"Yeah, we do" he mumbled.

\------------------------

Castiel had managed to take some time off work. He was a nurse at a small hospital in town that tended to mistreated omegas; it was perfect for his caring nature. Dean worked from home; they had a garage where he could fix up old cars and then sell on for a profit.

Jack had been living with them for three days now, and although Dean still kept his distance in general, he helped with the pup whenever Castiel asked.

"Dean? We should go into town" Castiel stated. "Jack needs more supplies. We could go to the diner for lunch if you like?"

Our first family outing, Dean thought dully as he closed his laptop lid.

"Sure, sounds good."

\---------------------

They had to walk into town because Jack did not have a car seat. Castiel carried the pup in the basket that they had found him in, but this time Jack was well dressed with plenty of blankets.

They went to a small independent baby store where Castiel picked up some more formula, and blue romper suits. After a while Castiel took Jack out of the basket so that the pup could stretch his limbs. They had a look at the toy section and Jack started gurgling happily when he saw all the teddy bears.

"You like this one, sweetling?" Castiel asked as he picked up a brown bear with a blue tie. Jack grabbed onto the bear's foot and squealed with delight. "I'll take that as a yes."

After they paid for everything they started to head to the diner.

"Oh, babe, I just need to grab a screwdriver from the hardware store" Dean said as they almost walked by.

"Ok, we'll wait out here."

Dean had only been gone a minute or so when Castiel scented the looming presence of two unfamiliar alphas. They smelt like sulphur and burning, and Castiel knew that meant they could be trouble.

"Aww, ain't he an angel?" One of the alpha's commented when they saw Jack. The guy was scrawny but Castiel could tell that he was dangerous from the soullessness of his eyes.

"He is" Castiel replied quietly as he positioned Jack against his shoulder.

"He don't smell like you though, lovely" The other older alpha commented with a disturbingly malicious grin. "You kidnap him or something?"

"No, we rescued him!" Castiel snapped. He was not just going to stand and be accused of such a horrendous crime. 

Dean suddenly rushed out of the store; the scent of his precious mate becoming more and more distressed had reached him.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he pushed past the alphas. "You okay?"

"So, you're the alpha who couldn't get it up to make your own pup, huh?" The scrawny alpha jibed. "Or is your omega bitch just barren?"

There was a loud crack as Dean punched the alpha squarely in the nose. The alpha cried out in pain and stumbled back into the other.

"Don't you ever speak about my mate like that!" He yelled; it caused Jack to start crying. "Stay the hell away from us!"

He protectively wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder and briskly walked them away. All the while Castiel was shushing Jack and reassuring him that everything was okay.

As soon as they rounded the corner Dean sat them down on a bench.

"Sweetheart, are you both alright?" He asked desperately as he cupped Castiel's face in his palm. It broke him to see a tear streaking down his mate's face. "They didn't touch either of you?"

"No, no" Castiel sniffed. "We're fine, just a little shaken."

"C'mere" Dean said quietly as he pulled Castiel into a hug, careful of Jack who was nestled between them; he had stopped crying but was still whimpering softly.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I'm sorry I can't give us a baby" Castiel sobbed. "What good is an Omega who can't get pregnant?"

"Cas, no" Dean said vehemently. He wiped away his mate's tears with his thumb. "Don't you dare let what those assholes said get to you. We will have a baby. We will."

"I know" Castiel sniffed.

"And you're a great mate, Cas, you're perfect" Dean said said as he nuzzled his nose against Castiel's cheek and then kissed it delicately. "I love you."

"I love you too" Castiel said with a small smile.

A small snore brought their attention back to the pup still tucked in Castiel's arms.

"Well, it seems that someone is over it" Dean huffed amusedly. "I think we should head back to the baby store" he said. "Since Jack's going to be staying with us a while he's going to need some proper stuff, like a crib, and a car seat."

Castiel's face positively lit up.

"Thank you, Dean" he beamed.

Castiel pressed his lips against his mate's, and he felt very much at ease.

\---------------------

After two weeks Castiel had to return to work. So, that meant that Dean would be left in charge of Jack. Although the Alpha was growing more accustomed to the pup's presence he had still not spent that much time alone with Jack, and it was starting to worry him.

So, while Castiel was in the shower and Jack was still sleeping Dean put in a call to his surrogate father.

"Idjit! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two days" a gruff voice answered. Translation: I was worried about you.

"Hello to you too, Bobby" Dean said with a lopsided smile. "We've just been really busy getting stuff set up for Jack."

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked.

Dean was grateful that both his and Castiel's family had been very understanding and supportive when they had told them about Jack. It was another step closer to helping Dean come to terms with all the changes.

"He's doing good" Dean replied honesty. "Listen, Bobby, when dad kept dumping me and Sam off on your doorstep did it...take you some time to get use to the idea of taking us under your wing."

"Yeah" Bobby responded. "I thought my chances of being a father had been taken away from me, I wasn't prepared for the responsibility of looking after someone else's kids. But, I realised that I kinda needed you and Sam as much you needed me; we did have fun together."

"Yeah, we sure did" Dean smiled. "We still do."

"Dean, you already had a hand in raising your brother when you were just a kid yourself. You've always protected him, taken care of him. You can do all that stuff for Jack too. It's just in you, boy."

"Thanks, Bobby" Dean said quietly. "For everything." He heard the water in the bathroom shut off as Cas got out of the shower. "Anyway, I better go."

"Ok, don't wait so long to call next time, idjit!"

"I won't."

He hung up just as Castiel came into the room.

"Hey, you ready to go back to work?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I think so" Castiel said as he started to change into his uniform. "You will call me though won't you? If there's any problems with Jack."

"Of course, but there won't be any."

"Okay, well, I've left bottles of his formula in the fridge, and he's all tucked up now but if he gets warm just take of his blankets, and if he gets cold-"

Dean got up and pulled the omega into a tight hug. "I promise I’ll take good care of him, Cas."

Castiel gave him a small smile of gratitude. “I love you” his said as he nestled himself against the alpha’s chest.

“I love you too” Dean replied. He kissed the top of his mate's head.

Once they broke apart Castiel went to say goodbye to Jack before he left. Dean knew that Castiel had just fed and changed Jack before putting him down to nap, so he went to the study and started surfing the Internet in search of new cars that he could fix up.

About a hour later Jack began to stir. Dean went to his nest - which Castiel had moved into the lounge area - and found the pup with tears welling in his eyes.

“What's up? You can’t be hungry already” Dean said as he picked Jack up. He did not feel damp like he needed changing either.

Jack instantly became subdued as he nuzzled against Dean’s shoulder and made gurgling sounds.

“You just wanted a hug, huh?” Dean mused.

He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and realised just how tiny and vulnerable the pup looked in his arms, yet he seemed to fit perfectly.

Dean started to walk about the room, bouncing Jack slightly.

“I really should get back to work…” Dean murmured as he tried to put Jack down again, but as soon as he did so Jack started to get upset. “Shhh, it’s okay, buddy” the alpha said without thinking.

He tickled a finger against the baby’s stomach and Jack giggled. It was a sweet sound and the corners of Dean’s lips twitched upwards in a smile.

Jack grabbed Dean’s finger with his tiny hand and looked up at the alpha with a wide toothless grin. For the first time Dean felt a real connection with the pup. Something about Jack’s scent changed to make it seem more sweet and familiar.

“I guess I can blow off work for a little longer."

————————

When Castiel got home that evening he was half expecting to walk into chaos, but instead he found Dean sat with Jack on his lap watching cartoons. The pup was latched onto the bottle Dean was holding for him and his eyes were wide and trained to the tv screen.

"Hello, my love" Castiel beamed as he leaned over the back of the couch to kiss the top of Dean's head. "I take it everything went well?"

"Yeah, we've had a lazy day, haven't we buddy?"

Jack let go of the bottle and squeaked with delight as he waved his arms at Castiel.

"Have you been having a good time, sweetling?" Castiel cooed as he picked up the pup.

"It was really great having time to bond with him" Dean said with a small smile.

"I'm so glad" Castiel replied; he looked a little teary, but it was only from happiness at Dean and Jack finally getting a long.

"How about I make us some dinner and the two of you can have a cuddle?" Dean suggested as he got up.

"That sounds wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sharing your excitement for me continuing this! Sorry it's been a while...

A month later Dean and Castiel were going to visit Castiel’s twin brother, Jimmy, in Illinois. They thought that it would be too big of a trip for little Jack, so Dean’s younger brother, Sam, had offered to babysit.

Over the last few weeks Dean had become much more involved in Jack's upbringing; they had even had a few family outings to the park. It felt like the pup had been around for a lot longer, and neither Dean nor Castiel could even think about him not being a part of their family. Therefore, they were having worries at the idea of leaving Jack behind. They knew he was in safe hands with Sam; it was his mate that was the problem. 

When they dropped Jack off they were greeted at the door by Sam’s mate, Gabriel, who also happened to be Castiel’s notoriously less the responsible cousin; Dean was not sure he would ever forgive Cas for setting them up. Gabriel liked to joke around and pull 'pranks' that were borderline criminal offences. 

“Hey, guys!" Gabriel beamed as he opened the door. "Hey there lil' grumpy face" Gabriel cooed in a silly voice as he took hold of Jack. "Why are you so grumpy, Dean?" 

"You're hysterical, Gabriel" Dean retorted dryly. 

They went into the apartment, Dean carrying Jack’s things. 

Dean and Castiel hung around for a while to make sure Jack became well aquatinted with his new surroundings. The pup was happy enough, amused by sucking on Sam’s long hair and Gabriel pulling funny faces. 

“Alright, be good, sweetling” Castiel said to Jack as he hugged the little pup goodbye. “I’ll miss you” he kissed Jack on the head and then passed him back to Gabriel. 

“Listen, this should go without saying…” Dean murmured in Gabriel's ear. “But if one hair on his head gets harmed, I will hunt you down, I will gut you, and I will use your skin as a lap blanket." 

"Don’t worry, Dean, I’ll make sure that everything stays under control” Sam replied as Gabriel was too alarmed by the threat.

"Alright, bye bud" Dean said as he kissed Jack's head too. 

When Castiel and Dean finally left the alpha noticed his mate trying to fight back a smile.

“What?”

“It’s just…when we first found him you weren’t even sure about Jack, and now you’re threatening murder to protect him.”

“Yeah, well, the squirt managed to worm his way in” Dean joked. 

Castiel beamed from ear-to-ear and flung his arms around Dean’s shoulders. 

“I love you” he gushed. “Thank you for giving Jack a chance." 

"I love you too” Dean replied with a smirk. “And I love our son." 

Castiel kissed his mate’s cheek. 

\---------------------

By the time they reached Jimmy's house it was growing late. The drive had been long for Dean so he said his hellos and excused himself to bed; he also knew that the twins would want some alone time to catch up. 

"Want a beer?" Jimmy called from the kitchen. 

"No, thank you" Castiel replied as he placed a hand on his stomach. 

Jimmy came through to the lounge and they sat on the sofa together. 

"It's good to see you, little brother" he beamed. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Please don't start that." 

"Too late" Jimmy teased. "So, how's Jack?" 

"He's doing really well" Castiel replied with an adoring grin. "He's settled in and he's growing every day. In fact on the ride up here Dean suggested that we ask Sam for legal advice about adopting him properly." 

"That's great, Cas! I'm glad Dean finally came around. I was so close to asking you to move down here-" 

"Jimmy" Castiel lightly scolded. "You must understand Dean's apprehensions? I did." 

"Well, I'm just glad that you didn't listen to him" Jimmy said as he took a sip of beer. "You deserve a kid, Cas." 

Castiel bowed his head and Jimmy swore he heard him sniff. His concern was realised when Castiel released a full sob and shakily wiped his eyes. 

"Cas?" Jimmy asked softly; he immediately slid over to pull his brother into a tight hug. "Hey, wants wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong, it's great actually" Castiel replied despite his voice still being broken. 

"Well, you're sending very mixed signals about it" Jimmy said with a furrowed brow. 

Castiel sniffed and placed a hand against his stomach. 

"I think I'm pregnant" he whispered. 

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Cas, that's amazing!" He exclaimed as he pulled his brother closer still. "When...how long have you known?!" 

"Jimmy keep it down" Castiel hissed. "I only took a test; I haven't even been to a doctor yet. It's way too early to even tell Dean." 

"Then why'd you tell me?" Jimmy asked. "And why are you upset?" 

"Because, you're my twin and we've always told each other everything" Castiel stated.   
"I know you'll always be there for me, no matter what." 

"Yeah, you got that right" Jimmy said. He leaned back on the sofa, but kept one arm wrapped around Castiel as his twin rested his head on his shoulder. 

"I'm upset because I'm scared" Castiel confessed. "If I am pregnant it's taken us so long...what if the pregnancy isn't easy either? What if something goes wrong?" 

"Cas, you can't think like that" Jimmy replied vehemently as he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Castiel's arm. "You'll have the easiest pregnancy ever. Dean won't let you lift a finger and if you need me to drive for hours just cause you're craving fries and you need someone to bring them then I will." 

Castiel managed to smile. "I know you will." 

"Just, go the doctor and find out for sure" Jimmy advised. "And no matter what happens I'll be there for you." 

"Thank you, Jimmy" Castiel said as he squeezed his brother tightly. 

"Now, it's time for bed." 

"Jimmy, for the last time I'm not your baby brother. You can't just boss me about." 

"Cas, you are my little brother. I was born first, which makes me...?" 

"Obnoxious." 

"Just go to bed." 

\------------------------

A week later Castiel and Dean were back home. The first thing Castiel did was make an appointment with his doctor. 

He was very cautious around Dean on the days leading up to it because he knew his mate would be able to tell if something was bothering him. He kept himself occupied with Jack; winter was coming and Cas was enjoying knitting their little bundle lots of hats and booties.

Dean knew something was up with Cas, but he just assumed the omega's heat was due as he usually grew a bit quieter around that time. 

When Dean came in from the garage one evening he found Castiel knitting by the fire. Jack was laid in his nest and gurgling happily as he cuddled with his teddy bear. 

"How are my boys?" Dean asked as he leaned over to kiss Castiel's head. 

"We're all good" Castiel smiled. "I just finished this grow" he said as he showed off his white woollen creation. 

"It's cute, babe, but it looks a little small for Jack" Dean pointed out. 

"It is, but in about eight months we'll have someone who can get some use out of it" Castiel teased. 

He smiled as he watched Dean's whole body go through the motions of confusion, slow realisation, and then complete and utter shock.

"Cas, are we..? Are you...?" 

"Yes, Dean" Castiel beamed. "I'm pregnant." 

"Oh my god...oh my god!" Dean exclaimed happily. He swept Castiel up in his arms and spun him around excitedly. 

Jack started giggling and clapped enthusiastically. He had no idea why his fathers were so happy, but he knew that they were and therefore he should be too. 

"You hear that, buddy?" Dean addressed him after he put Castiel down and picked Jack up. "You're gunna be a big brother!" 

"Baba!" 

"That's right, sweet pea" Castiel smiled as he kissed Jack's forehead. 

"God, I love you" Dean breathed as he hugged Cas close. 

"We love you too" Castiel replied. "The three of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm....


End file.
